Rabies
by SukiMikora
Summary: When Tancred falls ill with rabies, Emma is scared of what will happen. She knows how deadly the disease is, and is afraid for her boyfriend's life. As Tancred experiences all of the painful and tragic experiences of rabies, Emma stays by his bedside. Will Tancred survive? Or will he die? Read and find out. Possible happy ending. Possible tragic ending. Plz R&R.


Rabies  
-

When Tancred falls ill with rabies, Emma is scared of what will happen. She knows how deadly the disease is, and is afraid for her boyfriend's life. As Tancred experiences all of the painful and tragic experiences of rabies, Emma stays by his bedside. Will Tancred survive? Or will he die? Read and find out. Possible happy ending. Possible tragic ending.

Chapter 1  
Illness  
-

Emma walked through the halls of Bloor's, next to Tancred. She was walking him to the clinic, because he wasn't feeling well. He had a headache, and a slight bit of nausea. Emma supported him with her arm, while he leaned on her. Tancred groaned.

"Ugh... Em, are we almost there yet...?" he moaned. Emma nodded as she walked him through the door of the clinic. She looked at him, and saw that he was getting worse. His eyes were rolling... and he looked pretty sick. She told the nurse what was wrong with him and set him down on one of the beds. Tancred laid there, groaning in pain. Emma sat down next to him.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Emma asked, worried. Tancred shrugged.

"I don't know... I feel like complete crap... worse than I've ever felt before..." he moaned. Emma ran her hand along his arm, trying to comfort him.

As the day grew on, Tancred seemed to get worse. He started sweating madly, and he had a high fever. It was hard to breathe, and he had a splitting headache. Emma was worried about him.

When the time for bed came, Emma had to leave Tancred, and she headed to her dorm for the night.

The next morning, Emma went back to the clinic to check up on Tancred. When she walked in, he was laying there, coughing. The nurse walked over to him with some water. He took it, but he just stared at it.

"Drink it," the nurse urged. Tancred took a sip, and almost immediately, gagged and it came right back up. The nurse's eyes widened in alarm.

"It is just as I thought..." she said. Tancred stared up at her, obviously confused.

"Tancred... I think you might have..." she couldn't bring herself to say the next word. Tancred stared at her. The nurse sighed.

"Tancred, I think you might have... rabies..." she said. Tancred's eyes went big and round with fear. He whimpered.

"N-no! Not that! Anything but that!" he wailed. That is when the nurse and Tancred both saw Emma in the doorway, looking distraught. She ran over to Tancred and wrapped her arms around him.

"This... this can't be true!" she cried. Tancred sighed.

"It is..." he said softly. Tears leaked from Emma's eyes.

"You... you might..."

"It's okay, Emma..."

Emma whimpered and buried her face in Tancred's chest. He slowly pushed her away.

"Em, don't cry for me, I'll be fine," he said softly. Emma sighed.

"But... but what if you aren't?" she asked. Tancred gave a small half-smile.

"I will be."

Emma smiled at him and hugged him. She stayed by him all day, and all night.

The next day, Tancred wouldn't even go near the water. He seemed like he was afraid of it. Emma was worried.

The day after that, Emma woke up, to see Tancred groaning in pain. She also noticed that he was strapped down. She gasped. The nurse turned to her.

"Restraints are neccessary at this point. From this point, he will become extremely violent, even to you," she said. Emma stared at him. Tears were leaking in Tancred's eyes, from the pain. Emma almost cried at the sight.

Emma sat by his side for most of the day, until...

She heard a growl come from Tancred's throat. He started thrashing around and snarling. He snapped at Emma, and she leaped back. She noticed that he was excessively salivating. White foam came out of his mouth as he thrashed around, snarling. Emma whimpered and almost cried. Soon, Tancred began to calm down, and Emma could walk up to him again. She noticed that he was now crying. Tears poured from his eyes like a stream. As much as Emma wanted to cradle and comfort him, she knew she couldn't. It was too dangerous.

The day passed slowly, and Tancred went in and out of his violent fits.

When the next day came, Tancred's violence had lessened. He lay there, on his back, salivating like crazy. Foam-like saliva poured from his mouth. His eyes were bloodshot. This time, Emma did cry. She sat by his bedside, crying. He looked at her with pain in his eyes... eyes that said, "Help me...". Emma didn't know what to do.

As time wore on, Tancred got weaker and weaker. At the end of the week, Emma just stared at him. He grew quiet. He barely moved. He coughed sometimes, but that was it. Until, the next day, she woke up, and saw him. He appeared to be sleeping, but when she looked at him, she realized that he wasn't. Tancred had passed away overnight. She cried over his body, tears dripping onto him. The nurse came up and un-restrained him.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. Emma wrapped her arms around Tancred's dead body, crying into his chest.

"Why... why did you die again...?" she cried. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw three cats. One copper, one orange, one yellow.

"Aries? Leo? Sagittarius?" she called. Aries jumped on Tancred's shoulder, and Emma put the dead boy down. Aries moved to his chest. Leo sat on his face. Sagittarius sat on his legs. They yowled, first quietly, then louder and louder. Their yowling boomed through the whole room. Aries stomped his right paw on Tancred's chest. Sagittarius stomped his right paw on Tancred's legs. Leo stomped his right paw on Tancred's forehead. The cats then jumped off and began to circle him. They gained speed every second. They were soon just bright flames as they ran around Tancred's body. Emma was astonished. Then, the cats stopped. They sat, and looked at Tancred. Tancred was still for a minute, but then... he slowly opened one eye. The cats jumped up and yowled happily. Emma felt tears of happiness stream down her face. Tancred slowly turned turned to look at her, then sat up.

"Em...? But... I was..." he stuttered. Emma ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're alive!" she yelled happily. The nurse was dumbfounded. Tancred gave a slight smile.

"I thought I was gone for good..." he said. Emma smiled at him.

"Is all the pain gone? Or are you still... rabid...?" she asked. Tancred smiled.

"It's gone," he said. Emma hugged him extremely tight. His face turned blue.

"Air..." he gasped. Emma let go.

"Sorry," she said, laughing. Tancred looked at the three cats.

"Thanks, you three," he said, smiling. The cats bowed their heads, and then looked up at him. They appeared to be smiling. Then, one by one, Leo, Aries, and Sagittarius left. Tancred was alive, and his rabies was gone. Their work was done.

Okay! Peeps! I'm glad I finally got this done. Now, do you realize hat this was a more realistic rabies story? This is what REALLY happens to a human with rabies. I have seen stories about rabies, where the rabid person is just all mouth-foamy and aggressive. That is not what rabies is. Rabies is a very painful disease that more often than not causes death. It is not right to poke fun at it, like most authors do. With Tancred in my story, he experienced everything that happened during real life rabies. And, finally, died. Lucky for him, the Flames were there to bring him back. But, anyways, this is the REAL stuff that goes on during rabies. Yes, they do have a mouth-foaming aggressive stage, but that is not all there is to it. Steps of rabies:

1. Headache and nausea

2. Extreme perspiration (Sweating) and fever.

3. Hydrophobia (Fear of water, and inability to swallow liquids)

4. Aggressiveness and mouth foaming, and extreme pain.

5. Extreme pain, foaming mouth, and dilerium.

6. Coma.

7. Death.

These are the real steps of rabies, and it doesn't happen instantly. Symptoms begin to show about a week after being infected by the rabid animal. (Fox, dog, wolf, bat, etc.). Anyways... please R&R.


End file.
